


please, just this once

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Second person POV, Viktor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Your attention is caught by him, carving a space made in his name within your chest, that you don’t notice what he takes with him when he leaves.





	

Your attention is caught by him, carving a space made in his name within your chest, that you don’t notice what he takes with him when he leaves.

It was warm when he came along. You were starlight, finally bright in a place that isn’t on the ice when he takes you along into a dance. You were _happy_. You were _full_ where the void of your heart was, fit to burst with sunshine and laughter and _everything_ -

that when he left, you felt his absence tenfold.

Do you regret it, finally having _something_ and losing it so swiftly?

Do you regret it, feeling such fullness for only a moment in time, and having it ripped away from you with no farewell given in warning?

Had you been a younger, with your heart still so ripe with hopefulness and feeling, perhaps you would. Perhaps you would have tasted the bitterness of rejection and, with pride too high on your young shoulders, you would have wished that you never met him at all.

But you’re reaching the end of your prime, knees weak with exertion and lungs heavy with despair, that you can’t help but cling and cling and _cling_. You have not asked for much, have you? You worked hard, you gave your best, you made your country proud-

surely, surely, you can have this one thing for yourself?

Surely, just this once, you can have someone that will stay?

You have never asked for much. You’ve been so good for most of your life, you’ve done as they asked, only broken irrelevant rules to ensure that you ( _you_ , Viktor Nikiforov, not _Viktor the Russian Champion)_ would have something to your name that will never completely be theirs.

Just this once.

Please, please, just this once.

_Let me have this._

**Author's Note:**

> my heart is Dead and i need to write sad fics to feel anything anymore LMao,,, help me,,
> 
> but for real tho, feedback would be awesome and appreciated!! ♥♥


End file.
